User talk:Arvan Swordwielder
Hello! Hi, welcome to my talk page. Feel free to post here, I just ask you to remain civil. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | Welcome Hi, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Longliveaslan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 17:49, 3 June 2009 Your message to Wolfdog I agree with you on the copious number of pages that have been appearing in the Wiki that don't seem to fit. Some of them I don't feel comfortable nominating for deletion as it's been a long while since I've read the books and my memory is hazy. Something has to be done, though, about all these pages being made. --benseac 18:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*Well, consider me signed up to help the Wiki. I think it could be a good repository of information. We just need people to make sure it stays accurate, well-written, etc. --benseac 20:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*I appreciate your concern for the wiki. If there are specific users who you believe are vandals, please give me their user names immediately. I can only do so much on my own (my real only different abilities are to block, delete, and protect). If you think you can manage a way to "rally" the WikiNarnians, by all means take the initiative. You do not need to ask me if you have ideas that you want to carry out; just go ahead. Unfortunately, again, I alone can do very litle other than blocking the people who are problematic. If there are specific users, once again, let me know. I will do a huge maintenance check in a few days. Please though, help save the wiki by being active! If you have any ideas, share them with me or just go out and complete them! I'm glad we've got such concerned support as users like you! Thank you! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 19:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) WikiNarnia Friend You and Benseac have really helped round up the bad pages. Thanks so much for your help: a very genuine WikiNarnia Friend. Now it's time for real improvement! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 17:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I still do not know how to change things like the sidebar or the wiki's main image, etc. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 23:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Logo I love the new logo design. Looks much more professional! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 04:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I agree with all of your suggestions! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 17:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Beast project *Please see our ongoing discussion on the WikiNarnia:Cleanup page. Vandalism Thanks for the heads up!! Wolfdog likes to take long breaks from this wiki so it could be a while till he gets back. I put a vandalism warning on the main page and the vandal's user name. EdmundtheJust 22:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *i searched his IP address and it is from Brooklyn USA --Edmund **i think so... i was blocked for a day because Spenpiano used my address somehow. I also sent a message to User: merrystar. she is an admin for several sites and a wiki helper for entertainment wikis. she might be able to block ANDY for us. --Ed *i sent an email to her as well signed by me and you. unfortunately wolfdog has not entered an email, so we cannot email him. --Ed. PS. LOL typing EdmundtheJust can get kinda tiring after a while.